


Suburbia

by blackhiII



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, repost because I had some minor tweaks and kinda had anxiety about posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhiII/pseuds/blackhiII
Summary: Their mission failed. Well, it didn't technically fail, but Maria and Natasha accidentally revealed their identity and now have to hide in the suburbs of Boston.Fake dating au / Fake marriage au / Undercover auset before Budapest
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	Suburbia

Maria fiddled with the keys in her hand. She never was the nervous type, but since her mission went south and she did not only hurt herself but also her fellow agents including Natasha Romanoff, she had every right to be at least a bit anxious, since she held the keys to her new undercover life in her hands. A suburban dream house with a pond, a nice yard and a really huge balcony, a Prius, and a jeep. It's everything Maria's life wasn't before. Which was a good thing, since she was hiding and Fury just assigned her this new way of living. Maria just couldn't stop thinking about the mission, if one of the newer agents wouldn't have made that mistake of literally telling the enemy his cover story, she could have had a lot less injured agents.   
"Hill…" a soft, yet raspy familiar voice brought her back to reality "You look concerned everything okay?"   
"Yes, Natasha don't worry I just remembered we don't have groceries yet."   
Natasha. Yes, Fury sent Natasha with her into this place. It's not like she didn't like Natasha, but she was a fairly new agent, and it was her first mission with the former Russian spy.   
"Ah, yes I noticed that, but I picked some stuff up while you were building some of our new furniture. Hope you don't mind I'll make us Borscht with a side of Potatoes and my favorite Vodka."  
"No, Natasha that sounds wonderful, thank you." while going back to setting up their new living room.   
Nat, smirked at her newly found wife and told her "You know, we need to be careful when others are around with our cover names, you need to call me Natalie Rushman and you are Marianne Hayes, Fury was so creative with the names this time as if a gay couple in the middle of the suburbs wasn't screaming 'we need attention!' before."  
"Well, Natalie thank you for cooking then and while we're at it should we go through each others cover stories one more time?"   
Natasha wasn't sure if she didn't like the joke or didn't get the joke, she isn't even sure if she ever saw the high ranked agent ever smile, sure, she didn't know her personally but even her rookies knew her as Hardass Hill or Highwalls Hill. And it wasn't rare Natasha heard them talk about her from the locker rooms.

"Sure, Marianne, you're an Architect, we fell in love in university, I was studying Psychology, which gave me the wonderful job of a therapist, we make good money, we still are thinking about kids since we're only married for one year and …" Natasha took a break to take a dip from her vodka and stir the stew, while Maria poured herself some vodka into a new glass "and we moved here from Los Angeles, we just needed a break from the sun, and new opportunities rose for both of us." 

Maria put down her glass after taking a sip "Very well agent, good work."   
Natasha grimaced at the word agent "Marianne, we're married please call me Nat." and the redhead swore she saw the ex soldier's face soften a bit. 

Their dinner ended and, Nat had to admit, it was the best borscht she had ever made. And now both of them were on the floor with vodka next to them trying to piece the last few furniture pieces together.   
"Maria, please maybe we should call it a night and do something more fun like, truth or drink?"   
Maria's furrowed her eyebrows, and tried to talk against her suggestion but Natasha quickly took her tools away, and the spy swore she thought the agents eyes could kill her, right there.   
Natasha admired her stamina but, Maria needed to learn how to take a break, not that Natasha per se knew how to take a break, but Clint taught her one thing in the 6 months she hung out with him and that was "Tomorrow is a new day you can do the thing then" Natasha realized she said that aloud as she thought it.   
Maria's face softened again and a soft smile appeared "Can't believe Clint runs around preaching his word to everyone, even you Natalie."   
The Black Widow felt a warm thing in her stomach and she was almost certain, it was 90% the vodka and only 10% the fact that she made Maria Hill, the most stuck up person at S. H. I. E. L. D. smile. And she was even more taken aback when the same person told her

"Come on, let's play truth or drink! I'll start"   
Maria kept thinking and finally asked  
"What's an animal you always wanted to adopt ?"   
"Miss Hill, l only asking the juicy questions I see, well I wanted to have a kitten and maybe a puppy? But I never got the chance to so.." The brown haired woman swore she saw some type of sadness in the women's face and especially eyes and, decided to reach out a hand to comfort her, "Hey, since we don't know how long we're stuck here, we can adopt whatever okay? Maybe not tomorrow or the next 3 weeks until we painted the walls new and get our furniture ruined, but maybe we'll manage to get a pet."   
Her fake wife's eyes lightened up and now Maria also noticed that both of them might have had a lot of vodka, and Nat just softly replied, "I would love that."   
They played and figured both figured out some of their most random things about each other, Maria's favorite TV show, her favorite memory from college, the name of her first girlfriend and how she broke Maria's heart. And the soldier got to know her favorite cuisine, that nat indeed loves knitting, and is only slightly embarrassed about it and about someone special to her called Yelena. They both weren't particularly interested in other people's business, but there was something about each other that they found interesting. 

After emptying almost an entire bottle together they both realized they didn't have their mattress, set up and since their bed wasn't even built up they decided to just put the mattress in the middle of their kitchen, where they spent their evening. When they both layers down, Maria felt Natasha's body relax next to her and she herself, felt since a long time ago, content, maybe even slightly happy. 

The first thing Maria feels the next morning is her head. It feels like it's about to fall off, honestly every time she drinks, the headaches get worse. Drinks. She feels her throat and how dry it is, and then she opens her eyes, and remembers where she is. It's still unfamiliar, but she has to admit, Shield really invested into a beautiful house for them, if she was older she could imagine building a family in a house like that. Family, where is her Family right now, where is Nat? Maria panicks the space next to her is empty and cold. Did she lose her? Did she lose her like she lost the agents. Her thoughts are trembling, tripping and everything is fast. She feels her throat tightening up, and she remembers. Drinks. She needs water. And she needs to calm down somehow, and find Nat. She makes it to the sink to pour herself a glass of water and she feels her heart racing in her throat. Can this stop, please she thinks to herself, as she sets the glass down. The glass, trips over and falls into the sink. It's shatters into what feels like hundreds of pieces. I can't do anything right, I get my agents in danger, i couldn't help them i destroy everything.   
"Maria? Marianne, are you okay?" a familiar voice behind her say "I heard something hitting the floor, and I got concerned.I was in the shower and-"  
Maria now noticed a shard of glass stuck in her right hand. The shock didn't make her feel the pain. But now she felt almost an electronic shock up her arm.   
A soft "Masha" left the full lips of the Russian. Maria was perplex she never heard that pet name, or for that matter any nickname.   
"Hey, are you okay? Let me see please." Maria hated accepting help but right now she was too beamed out to protest.   
Natasha threw a kitchen towel her way. "Apply pressure Maria," till I find some more vodka to clean out the wound alright?"  
Maria felt the fabric slowly soaking up blood and even some of her pain, and mumbled dizzily "it's just a scratch."  
Natasha came back with a full first aid kit. And a big frown. "Let me check if it's just a scratch because your face is as white as the marble of our kitchen counter."  
And that's the last thing Maria heard. The next thing she saw tho was the cushions of their couch. And what she felt was an arm around her. "HEY, you passed out for a few seconds. I brought you on the couch hope that's okay. How do you feel?"   
Maria just bluntly spat out a simple "I'm fine." Natasha just continued "You were right though, just a scratch, but I'm wondering how does the Maria Hill take bullets for 2 of her agents, and not pass out for half an hour but a glass just does that to you?"   
"I'm fine Romanoff."   
While cleaning up the last supplies, Natasha mumbled to herself "Alright, then fine."

They proceeded to not talk for the rest of the day, Maria decided to set up the rest of the house. And Natasha drove to the nearest store to get them the essentials of a household. She also brought a plant, that was kinda dying. 

Their silence while the redhead was moving in all of the things was interrupted by their doorbell ringing.   
Both of them looked at each other, in a somewhat shocked and surprised way.   
Maria made her way to the door and opened it.   
"Hey there stranger welcome to our neighborhood, lovely!"   
The blonde tall and beautiful woman across from Maria continued   
"I just came to say 'Welcome to our Neighborhood!' by bringing you and your husband my famous casserole and my favorite Rosé! It goes so well together."   
Before Maria could say thank you, Nat popped up behind her. She could feel the almost offended energies behind her forming up.   
"Babe, who is it?" Natasha now was also standing in the door facing the beautiful woman, who just looked confused.   
"Oh, hey I'm Natalie, whats your name oh you brought food we will get along." Natalie let out a laugh, Maria never heard anything quite like it from Nat.   
"I'm Nancy, I live across the street, are you helping your sister move?"   
Maria quickly chimed in "No, No, that's... that's my husband...eerm wife, I'm Marianne by the way."  
Nancy looked so out of place. Poor thing, she looked like she just met aliens. Gay aliens.   
She managed to stutter out a simple "Oh , that's cool just bring me back my, Tupperware please and if you want we can? Have Barbecue together? Goodbye." And with that the blonde woman left their property, she almost ran away. 

Back inside silence still was the song of the day. Until Maria just starts laughing: "She really thought we were sisters, Nat, I can't believe Fury would think this is a good way of hiding, Lesbians in a suburban setting."  
Natasha joined the laughing "To be fair she didn't spit at us and left us her casserole."  
"and her favorite Rosé. " The injured woman added.   
"Could you imagine, a life where gay people still shock you, Nat? I mean I work with aliens and I live with a hero from now on everyday, what do you have to do, that gay people shock you?"   
"a hero, huh?" The Russian spy mocked her fake wife and stepped a little closer.   
"Yes, you helped me a lot today."   
"Maria if was just a wound and-"   
Maria interrupted her  
"Natasha, I think i had a panic attack earlier. That's why the glass fell."  
Natashas eyes darkened and a concerned look on her face appeared. She suspected it was about the mission that went south, Maria was on another planet most of the time, before they were assigned together till up to now."  
"You, know you saved those agents and me, right? The rookie who blew the whole mission was HYDRA, and you just did what had to be done. And nobody died, or got heavily injured, alright?"   
Maria's head dropped "But I could have -"   
"No buts, you did what was right in the moment. You saved lives, but since our identities are at stake to be released we're here, and for once we can breathe. So take a deep breath Maria, drop your shoulders and RELAX. Maybe take a bath, a nap?"  
And for once she didn't protest, her body felt tired, not only from moving to a whole new life, but also from being followed by the ghosts of her old life.   
But how does Nat do it? She must have been to hell and back, how does she know what to say the right moment to the right circumstances.   
Maria didn't realize she was staring at the redhead while thinking those things. She got up and almost when she left the room, she turned around and locked eyes with the former spy.   
"Nat," Natasha turned her head from the couch.   
"If you need anything I'm here for you too."  
They offered each other bittersweet smiles, before Maria went upstairs to take her bath and take a nap.   
But Natasha stayed in the living area, she only heard the rain outside and the soft wind in the trees. And she doesn't remember not doing anything, not lounging casually in her own home, on the most comfortable armchair. She realized she never experienced most normal human things, like meeting new neighbors, or simply go grocery shopping. It feels weird but at the same time, this is what she was craving for years, even though this was basically just a new job, but it was different, she finally felt like she found a home. 

Natasha decided to go through a few books and watched a few cooking shows and a few episodes of some show she heard all about from Pepper for the rest of the afternoon, to try something new, and be able to keep up with the white moms recipes and gossip for the new life. 

A sleepy body entered their living room wrapped up in a huge blanket, placed herself on the couch next to the younger woman and she almost didn't notice because she was so invested in the show. 

"You feeling better, Marianne, my dear?"  
While getting up the blanket burrito replied   
"Yes, I just needed a nap, I need to talk to you again, and also do you want some tea as well, Natalie?"   
"Yes, sure. And if it's about earlier-"   
A lighting stroke outside and Natasha jumped up. 

"-and and if it's about earlier don't worry" 

Maria placed the cups of tea, on their newly built marble top couch table. 

"Kind of, i just wanted to thank you and, make sure again you know I'm also here for you." 

"Maria, I'm fine."

"Are you sure because I heard you scream in your sleep, and get up and go outside, on our back porch."

Natasha looked her deep into the eyes and the other woman was not sure what she saw in her eyes, anger? hurt? embarrassment? 

"I just don't sleep well, that's everything alright? a new place just-" 

Natasha's rambling was interrupted "I'm not judging you alright? I just want you, to know I'm here for you, talk to me, or wake me up, I'm here for you. Today you showed me, that talking about it can help, don't let it eat you up, or consume your spirit," a soft "Natasha" was followed after no immediate reaction from her roommate. 

Maria held her distance to the women, and the tension was running high. She didn't know what do, leave the room? Stay there? 

"Thank you Maria, I appreciate that."

The rest of the night was, slow and silent, tomorrow they had their first days at work, and they needed to get some rest. The last thing they heard from each other was the goodnight, they said before drifting off to sleep. 

"Natasha, I know this is hard but we found Yelena's body, on the beach after her mission." Fury stared deeply into her eyes

Natasha she's dead and it's your fault, Clint said 

And Maria just looked at her disappointed while everyone laughed at her screaming it was her fault.  
It was her fault Yelena got tortured in Budapest, and lost her life. Only hers. 

Natasha could feel her entire body tensing up, she could hear every second passing by the clock on their nightstand, she could feel her throat closing up and her eyes starting to swell up. Without thinking about it she got up to calm down. 

"Maria?" 

A long grumble followed by a concerned "Natasha?" came from in between their sheets  
"Natasha what's wrong?" 

"Maria, I swear if you tell anyone-." 

"Nat, what do you need?" 

"I swear if you tell anyone at Shield or anyone I know I will kill you but could you hold me?" 

Within the next milliseconds Maria wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "Is this okay? If you need it to be tighter or lighter just tell me, okay" Maria slurred tiredly into Natasha's wild hair. 

"Thank you." 

"Don't" 

"I'm gonna change your bandages in return, Maria" 

"Alright I will take that I tried before and? How in God's name do I wrap up my dominant hand?" Maria giggled?   
Hardass Hill giggled without any vodka, this was new. 

"Mia, thank you so much. For everything." 

"Itsy bitsy spider calling me pet names already."

Nat was sure her the big spoon wouldn't remember any of the conversation they're having right now, and that's probably for the better, maybe Natasha would forget how warm her heart got when she heard her giggle.   
But maybe she didn't even want to forget it. 

The next morning the rain softly hit against their window, the water in the rain pipe made an extremely calming sound, and the trees were moving to the sound of the light storm. Maria didn't even remember the last time she noticed these kind of little details, and she felt kind of content. Her eyes were still closed and in an hour she had to get up for the first day at work. And so did her wife Natalie.   
Nat.   
As soon she thought of her name, and realized what happened last night minus the sleep drunk comments, something started moving in her arms, she moved away from Maria arms and towards the other side of the bed. Of course. In daylight it's hard to admit what you feel. And also they both were pretty stubborn and private people who rather avoided talking about feelings. But Maria hoped she still could help Natasha some way by holding her. Natasha started moving more rapidly and got up from bed, and her footsteps were leading out of the room.   
Maria passed out again, she usually had to do her morning workout but since she started work today and with not knowing what to expect maybe a little morning nap was the right thing right now. 

Natasha made her way to the shower, and she realized she hadn't had that kind of good night sleep in ages. It was nice knowing someone is there. She knows this might be her chance to a rather normal life for quite some time, she never got to experience this feeling of waking up and the biggest problem now is "did one of us buy new groceries" instead of "my mission might go south and I will die in the worst case scenario".   
Honestly, she might even be happy about this turn of events, her being able to find herself, and try new things. The water ran down her body and, it felt like a warm hug. She didn't even think about it, but just started to sing. 

Our secret moments in a crowded room  
They've got no idea about me and you  
There is an indentation in the shape of you  
Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo

She looked at the small tattoo on her arm the red room gave her for identification, a small hourglass shape, it was a part of her and she might be feeling okay-er about her past every day.   
She grabbed a shampoo bottle and made her hair bubble up, a soft scent of wood and rain hit her nose, and she began to use the bottle as a microphone

All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation  
My hands are shaking from holding back from you

"SHIT"  
something hit the floor downstairs, she heard Maria's cursing again, how can a person this neatly trained be so clumsy. It was kind of adorable.   
Natasha was taken aback from her own thoughts. Did she just think about Maria as in, adorable, cute, sweet?   
Natasha wrapped her hair up in a towel threw her new clothes on, some type of blouse and skirt and made her way down to the kitchen.   
Where she found a Maria hill making pancakes and a kitchen counter filled with orange juice, coffee and toast.   
"I heard something fall again I was concerned you hurt yourself again. This looks and smells amazing by the way,"


End file.
